barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
More Barney Songs (Demo Version)
September 7, 1999 * Sing And Dance with Barney (Kim) * Good Job! (Hannah) * & * Good Job! (Danny) * Sing And Dance with Barney (Jeff) * Number 68 More Barney Songs (Demo Version) More Barney Songs (Demo Version) *Only Sing And Dance With Barney & Good Job! (Danny & Jeff) *Only Good Job! & Sing And Dance With Barney (Hannah & Kim) *Share IMG_3177.jpg Screen Shot 2019-10-06 at 6.10.55 PM.png IMG_3185.jpg IMG_3175.JPG Screen Shot 2019-08-23 at 3.19.56 PM.png 136A64C2-C7AA-4F93-98FA-D16BAB1B23D4.jpeg|'From: Hannah & Kim' Sing And Dance With Barney Title Card - After the.jpg|'Good Job! (Jeff and Kim)' IMG_3198.jpg IMG_3199.jpg|'From: Danny & Jeff' Good Job! Title Card - Hi BJ! (Barney's Super Singing Circus) (Clip from Good Job! and Audio from Barney's Super Singing Circus).jpg|'Sing And Dance With Barney (Danny and Hannah)' Screen Shot 2019-10-06 at 6.19.36 PM.png IMG_3191.jpg Screen Shot 2019-10-06 at 6.21.06 PM.png|'CONGRADLATIONS!!!!!!' Screen Shot 2019-10-06 at 6.23.55 PM.png|'Mister Sun (All Mixed Up)' Screen Shot 2019-10-06 at 6.24.14 PM.png|'Puttin' On A Show (Is Everybody Happy?)' First Day Of School Title Card - Barney I love you (Any Way You Slice It's version) (Clip from First Day of School and Audio from Any Way You Slice It and A Fountain of Fun!).jpg|'The One And Only You' Is Everybody Happy title card.jpg|'Howdy, Friends!' Barney comes to play (A Welcome Home!) (Clip from Pennies, Nickels, Dimes! and Audio from A Welcome Home!) - Title Card!.jpg|'Books Are Fun!' We've Got Rhythm! TITLE CARD!!!!!!!!.jpg|'A "Little" Mother Goose' Title Card - Writer Mark S. Bernthal.jpg|'Easy Does It!' Waiting For Mr. MacRooney TITLE CARD Drew! SonicxHOG, TruelySonicHOG & The Barney Vault!!!!!.jpg|'Barney's Band' Keesha!!!.png|'Grandparents Are Grand (1999)' It's Tradition Title Card!.jpg|'Itty Bitty Bugs' Title Card - Steven Feldman - A Picture Of Health.jpg|'Brushing Up On Teeth' Play Ball! Title Card!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Barney Says Segment (A World Of Music).jpg|'Snack Time!' A Different Kind of Mystery Title Card - (Clip from Barney's Super Singing Circus and Audio from A Different Kind of Mystery!).jpg|'You've Got to Have Art' Title Card - Director - Fred Holmes.jpg|'Circle Of Friends' Let's Eat! Title Card - Opening to Barney & Friends The Complete Fourth Season (Tape 3, Episode 3) and Closing to Barney & Friends The Complete Fourth Season (Tape 3, Episode 3) Hidden Treasures!.jpg|'You Are Special' Barney comes to life (Playing it Safe!) (Be careful!) (Clip from Tree-Mendous Trees! and Audio from Playing it Safe!).jpg|'Five Kinds Of Fun!' Barney Theme Song (Good, Clean Fun!s version) (Clip from You Are Special! and Audio from Good, Clean Fun!).jpg|'Colors All Around' Title Card!!!!!!!!!!! EASY, BREEZY DAY!.jpg|'What's In A Name?' All Mixed Up Title Card - Vickie Sterling, McKee Smith.jpg|'Good Job!' Title Card - Producer - Ben Vaughn.jpg|'Aunt Rachel Is Here!' Once A Pond A Time Title Card - No goodbye! Just read a book about Turtles for Kristen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg|'A Royal Welcome' E-I-E-I-O.jpg|'Count Me In!' Books Are Fun! Title Card!!!!!!!!!!.jpg|'Pennies, Nickels, Dimes' Trading Places!.jpg|'Excellent Exercise!' E7F023C3-92AC-426D-9A9E-08F51C6A05CE.png|'A Sunny, Snowy Day!' Circle Of Friends! Title Card - CIRCLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg|'Going On A Bear Hunt' LAUGH!!!!!!!.png|'First Day Of School' Title Card Barney comes to life (Barney's Band!) (Clip from It's Tradition! and Audio from Barney's Band!).jpg|'Waiting For Mr. MacRooney' DDDDDSSD.png|'You Can Do It!' Title Card-0.jpg|'Good, Clean Fun!' HOWDY!!!!!.png|'Is Everybody Happy?' Seven Days A Week Title Card!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KNEES.jpg|'It's Home To Me' Hidden Treasures! Title Card - Long cleevre and pants and blue jeans!!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg|'Stick with Imagination!' Let's Make Our Own Robot (Clip from The Queen of Make-Believe and Audio from A Royal Welcome!).jpg|'Once a Pond a Time' Same As I Can Be A Firefighter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.png|'Birthday Ole' Good Job!.png|'Here Comes The Firetruck!' Barney & Friends AUNT RACHEL IS HERE.jpg|'Oh Brother... She's My Sister' ITS A RAINY DAY!!!!!!!!!!!.jpg|'Ready, Set, Go!' Seven Days A Week & Sweet As Honey!!!!!!!!!!!!!.png|'Tick Tock Clocks!' WHAT IN A NAME!!!!!!!.jpg|'Easy, Breezy Day!' Barney The Library (1998 Version) (Clip from Are We There Yet? and Audio from A Very Special Mouse!).jpg|'How Does Your Garden Grow?' A Package Of Friendship Title Card - After the .jpg|'Who's Who At The Zoo?' Stick with Imagination! (Complete Episode).jpg|'Hidden Treasures' Itty Bitty Bugs! Title Card - Once A Pond A Time.jpg|'It's Tradition' Screen Shot 2019-10-06 at 6.52.37 PM.png|'Let's Build Together' Snack Time!.jpg|'Play Ball!' SNOWY!!!.png|'Safety First!' FROM IS EVERYBODY HAPPY?.png|'A Different Kind of Mystery' Barney & Friends FIVE KINDS OF FUN.jpg|'Tree-Mendous Trees' Count Me In!.jpg|'E-I-E-I-O' ZOO!!!!!!!!!.png|'A Package of Friendship' Screen Shot 2019-10-06 at 6.54.05 PM.png|'Sweet As Honey' Screen Shot 2019-10-06 at 6.55.38 PM.png|'Trading Places' Screen Shot 2019-10-06 at 6.46.23 PM.png|'A Picture Of Health' A "Little" Mother Goose Title Card - Barney comes to play (Tea-riffic Manners!) (Clip from A "Little" Mother Goose and Audio from Tea-riffic Manners!).jpg|'We've Got Rhythm' Good Job! Title Card - Hi BJ! (Barney's Super Singing Circus) (Clip from Good Job! and Audio from Barney's Super Singing Circus).jpg|'All Mixed Up' It's Home To Me! Title Card - (June 28, 2014 2 Uploads on VideoStationBRNY!!!!!!).jpg|'Seven Days A Week' Screen Shot 2019-10-06 at 6.png|'A Very Special Mouse' YOU CAN DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.png|'Try It, You'll Like It!' Here Comes the Firetruck PBS!!.jpg|'First Things First!' Screen Shot 2019-10-06 at 6.33.27 PM.png|'It's A Rainy Day!' Screen Shot 2019-10-06 at 6.57.51 PM.png|'Let's Eat!' Screen Shot 2019-10-06 at 8.08.23 PM.png|'PROUD OF YOU!' Hannah's knees!.jpg|'Hannah' BUS!!!.png|'Kim' Screener Release (1999) Opening # Lyrick Studios Screener Warning # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # Barney Home Video Intro # More Barney Songs Title Card Closing # :90 Credit Bed (Screener) # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Screen Shot 2019-10-06 at 6.19.36 PM.png IMG 3191.jpg (Demo Version) Part 1 to 68 Is Coming Soon!!!! Screen Shot 2019-10-06 at 6.19.36 PM.png IMG 3191.jpg Soon IMG 3191.jpg Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation